A Continuation of the Twilight Saga
by twiheart1
Summary: It has been a year since Bella's transformation and it's time for the Cullens to move away. What will await for them during their journey to a new state, new school and new challenges? This is a continuation of the twilight saga and my simple little version of the 5th book. Read and Review!


**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight Saga and all it's characters.**

**Hey guys! Thanks SO much if you are reading this, it is my fist fanfiction. My first language is not english but I think I can keep up. I try really hard to write like Stephenie (I absolutely adore her) but I won't always manage. I really don't know where this story is going but i'll make it up in the process, hehehe. Please forgive me if I update late but I am extremely busy and when I write I try to put the best of me on my work - i'm a little maniac with perfection. Eventually I will add more feelings and descriptions, it ****_is_**** just the first chapter after all...and I like to do the story move at a slow pace. Please bear with me! I don't know how many chapters I will post, but I'll try and make them long.**

**Feel free to review! Tell me what you think and if I should continue...I already have most of chapter 2. Enjoy!**

It would be very hard; I knew it from the very beginning. Leaving my friends, my family, my life, would not be as easy as just drop everything and go away. Of course I already knew it. From the very start and ever since I decided I would spend eternity with my loving husband, Edward Cullen, I knew this time would soon arrive.

I hadn't spent much thought as to how everyone would take it, to how my caring dad, Charlie, would be in my complete absence. But I knew he would not be alone anymore; he had Sue to take care of him and Edward said he was thinking of proposing to her, but still, I knew he would miss me and Renesmee, even Edward. Though it was all for his sake, he couldn't know about us, even if we did want to tell him, we just couldn't or otherwise, it would somehow reach the Voulturi's ears and we would all be punished, including him. We couldn't take any more risks, not considering our history with them. I didn't know what my old friends would think. Would they think was dead or would they get tired of trying to find me and just forget completely about me and my family? Either way, I would never know. I would miss them for sure; especially Angela and I wondered what would she think of me.

I couldn't even consider how much damage we would make Jacob feel. He had been my best friend since I came to live in Forks. And somehow, it was always me who ended up hurting him, one way or another. It would also hurt _me _to see him suffering, though I knew it would hurt Edward and me more if we let him come with us. To separate Jacob from Renesmee would be the only solution to what everyone knew would happen and we had to take the only chance we had to separate them while she is still small and can overcome it. From the beginning he had claimed to love her as a sister, be nothing more to her than a friend, a brother or a protector but who knew what else he would want when she gets old enough. Before I had my first and only newborn tantrum towards Jacob for having imprinted on my daughter, he had explained to me that his feelings for her were the same as mine, that the only thing he wanted for her was that she grew safe and happy, nothing else.

I suddenly felt a smooth hand in my cheek that had running electricity all over my body and awakened every nerve ending in my body. I looked at its owner and I found myself unable to stop staring at the beautiful deep golden eyes of Edward. We were at our cottage, sitting on the leather couch in the living room, hands interlaced, just enjoying each other's company. I had my head resting on his shoulder, while I was lying lazily across the couch and he had his head resting on top of mine. He held a wary look and I mentally cursed whichever thought was that had caused my angel's face to frown. I desperately needed to hear his voice and know what was happening.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He stared intently at my face, guessing he was trying to acknowledge my thoughts by reading my expression. Like his 'open book' as I once told him how my mom used to call me back in Phoenix.

"Nothing, I was just trying to know what had you so worried during the last couple of hours" he said.

At that moment I realized that I had been thinking about us leaving for nearly an hour and a half. Time passed so quickly as a vampire that I hadn't even noticed a whole year had passed already since Nessie's birth and my transformation. I had already given up to the stupid nickname. Edward - as always - had been right; it was kind of catchy.

This past year had been the best year of my existence; having a family of my own which I loved very much, my adoring husband, Edward, left my side as little time as possible. We couldn't be separated from each other, no matter how short that separation might be, we weren't whole without one. We had gone together to hunt as a family whenever it was possible, being just the three of us. We also went with the others but not nearly as much. Charlie had started dating Sue and at first he tried to hide it from me, which I thought it was silly but Edward explained to me later that it was because he feared how I would react. I just gave him time and after a couple of months, he decided to tell it to me in one of the visits we played to him with Nessie, Edward and, of course, Jacob tagging along. Naturally, I told him it was fantastic that he had someone to spend the rest of his life with him and already considered Sue part of the family. She seemed moved by my easy acceptation of her and since then, I expected our relationship to become stronger. Charlie seemed surprised by my lack of opposition but seemed to accept it easily, being the simplest and fastest way. Emmett had continued the rematches of arm wrestling fights but I – surprisingly – continued winning after the first year which proved me to be stronger than him and lose none of the matches. However, he still thought that I was either cheating or that the newborn strength had not faded yet.

We visited Charlie about once a week and each time he was shocked to see the maturity of Renesmee, that's why we had to shorten the amount of visits. This was the start of a long and expected separation between my father and me but I had to remain strong, for the sake of everybody. Renesmee preferred to drink blood but she had to at least eat once a day food, even if she didn't want to – Carlisle would somehow make her eat. Last year had passed on calm and uneventful, we hadn't gone to trips or done something out of the ordinary due to Renesmee but the time to move had arrived and I had been mentally preparing myself to leave even before my transformation. I had actually gotten much more time in Forks than I expected, something which I was extremely grateful for; it had allowed me – and all my family – to enjoy a year of normality – as normal as it could be – and time to enjoy my daughter's childhood as well as a couple of months of newlyweds. Even if we had had alone time for Edward and me for just a few months – which was nothing compared to the decades my siblings had gotten – I was anxious for the upcoming move.

I had thought about this in about half a second, but he was becoming impatient and was waiting for my answer.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about Charlie and Renesmee when we leave. He'll miss us a lot you know."

I left out the part where I told him I would also miss Jacob and where I was feeling guilty for making him go through all he was going to go through when we left, because I knew it would upset him and would try to persuade me that I had nothing to feel guilty about.

I had really improved on the lying problem I had. It was now a bit easier what with five months of practice one hour every day and with the unconditional help of Alice, my favourite sister. Although without the speeding beat of my heart and without a pair of flushing cheeks that betrayed me every time I tried to lie - as small as that lie would be - I still needed to concentrate to sound confident enough. It would take me years to be as experienced and natural a liar as Edward or anyone with a bit more experience than me would but Alice's sudden departure last year had left its own mark in me so I had pressed that this issue had to be taken care of. During practices, it had been really fun as I got to tease Emmett and even Edward, with the advantage that he couldn't read my mind. It had been absolutely fun and worth the effort.

He looked at me with an incredulous look and said "Is that it? You know you can tell me anything," he took my face in his hands and I had to look down and not meet his gaze or else I would end up saying inappropriate thoughts that would probably upset him. When I looked down, he closed the distance between us and with his delicate finger, pulled my chin up, forcing me to look at him.

"Love, please, is it that bad? Won't you tell me? If you don't say to me what's wrong, then I'll just assume it is something worse than it is. You know how hard it is for me not being able to read your mind. You know it drives me insane." He whispered, his sweet scent invading my nostrils. I inhaled his honey-lilac-and-sun flavored scent, bringing with it a sense of certainty and comfort

With a resigned sigh, I forced my shield out of my mind and told him most of my thoughts, then closed it with as much facility as I opened it. I had also really improved that side of me. One day, with Carlisle and Edward, we sat the three of us around the big dining table and discussed all the possible ways the shield could work and we discovered some pretty cool things I found my shield could do; I found out that I could - apart from shielding someone's thoughts - also get inside the mind of people and block their ability completely. I first tried it with Edward, once I felt the elastic fabric inside and around his head, he suddenly stopped hearing everyone else's thoughts. At first he was ecstatic to find out – again – that my shield was so powerful, though after his mood passed, he became annoyed because he had grown so accustomed to knowing everything, that even having to ask what was what the others were thinking drove him to the edge. It was kind of fun seeing him struggle on something so absurd and I felt it was fair enough that for once he couldn't have any advantage like every one of us, so I kept the shield in place, leaving him with nothing to do but wait till I got bored and get it out of his mind. After a while, he suddenly looked like he was deep in thought and had stopped asking for me to get it off his head so I kept it there, afraid to interrupt him. After that evening, I got a reward though. He had really enjoyed that little time of having his thoughts for himself without the continuous buzz of minds. I liked my reward a little bit too much and told him whenever he wanted to have a private-mind-time he had just to ask, it would be a pleasure to me. Then I worked at it with Alice – who was really confident of her gift – and got so mad about me not letting her 'see' that she didn't spoke to me the whole day long and made me promise her I would never ever do it again without having her permission, still, she forgot all about it when I tried it with Jacob and it turned out that she _could_ see with him next to her or Renesmee. She said it would ease her headaches, like a painkiller, an antidote to make her feel normal, be able to see without a problem whenever Jake of Nessie were near and give others _privacy_. Emmett instead was thrilled, knowing that they could no longer cheat at fights or games. I had a feeling that I would get to practice my shield with Emmett plenty of time, more than I asked for. His argument being that for once they would be able to play without any 'cheaters'.

Edward didn't get mad as I expected him to, but he rolled his eyes and pulled up a smirk, pulling me to his lap, getting me off guard.

"Bella," he murmured, tracing kisses all along my neck, down to my collarbone and then up to my jaw. "Love, we've already had this conversation thousands of times, don't you think you are just distressing yourself for nothing?" he said while at the same time moving his hand from my waist all the way up to my shoulders and I caught up to his mood quickly.

At this point he had reached my mouth and began kissing me, at first slow but then his kisses became fervent leaving me gasping for air I didn't need, and wondered if he was really waiting for an answer from me. Nessie was sleeping in her room and we _had been_ lying on top of the couch in the living room, in front of the chimney but there was no way we could get to the room in time, it was already too late.

The next morning, as we changed in the oversized closet, I began thinking on last night's thoughts, but stopped them before they could get far enough to keep me distracted, deep in thought, saddening me. If Edward's intentions were to sidetrack me or keep me from my track of mind, then he had done it far too well, getting me to the point where I could no longer form coherent words but that was fine for me...

After almost six months of tolerating my 'inadequate sense and utilisation of fashion and clothes' – as she called it – Alice was a little too obsessed with my everyday clothes and thought they were not appropriate at all. Alice had gone to the point of choosing an outfit for me every single day and would get _really_ upset whenever I didn't use what she told me to. But neither did I want to cause any displease to my sister, so I would use whichever designer clothes she would choose for me to wear. She left the outfits ready to wear inside garment bags with tags attached to them, indicating which pair of shoes, bags and jewellery was to be combined with them. I didn't really wear the jewellery or the bags – though I was convinced that the jewellery was as expensive as it looked – but in truth, it really didn't matter to me what other people would think of me or my clothes – apart from Edward – and he had always told me that he never cared what I wore but preferred if I didn't use anything at all. However, I knew that he secretly thanked Alice sometimes – when clothes weren't really necessary – just as I would do, when she did find some useful pieces. Actually, I had begun to like the majority of outfits Alice chose for me except that I still had an aversion to wearing high heels, but I didn't have a balance and safety excuse anymore so I was doomed to wear them. In truth to be told, Alice always won, no matter how much effort you put, she always got what she wants.

Then, I unwillingly thought of how the students at school would look at us when we arrived with our conspicuous and ostentatious cars, our designer clothes and god-like appearance. Edward had once told me why we didn't appear to be an average family – in terms of money, of course – and had left me speechless with his answer "It's much easier to blend in like a bunch of spoiled rich kids; people stay away from you much easier. They see you as powerful and usually leave you alone"

We were moving cross country to a totally different place, in New Hampshire, so in order to be able to live there a longer period of time, we had to start at school and appear as younger as we possibly could. We would be enrolling in a high school near Dartmouth so when we finished school we would need not to move again and we wouldn't be danger of people noticing we weren't aging because the college was so expensive that the students wouldn't be attending there.

We had decided that tomorrow we would start our move to New Hampshire and start school the day after. Renesmee was one year old though she looked five but was more knowledgeable than many mature adults. Because of her rapid growth spurt, she was not going to be able to attend to pre-school yet; instead, she would stay at home with Esmee until we got back from school, we knew they both would be perfectly safe and happy. Esme was delighted to hear the news and Nessie was eager to spend time with her grandma. Esme had told us that she would be teaching her whenever she could during our absence.

We were going to drive all the way there and I still couldn't understand how we would we able to do so. Each one of us was going to drive in their respective car. It was going to be a _very_ long journey. On the way to the new house, we were making a stop at New York. Alice had _begged_ us two whole restless weeks and everyone had agreed just because Alice would never stop until she got what she wanted; two shopping days at New York City. I was praying for her not to take me with her, though I knew how unlikely that was. I was getting used to the fact that the Cullen's would spend money on me, even if I didn't let them, it was in their nature being so generous; for them, money had no value at all, so I just accepted and thanked whichever expensive object they had bought me. It just made them happy so I accepted and smiled.

And then I thought of him.

"Edward, what are we going to say to Jacob? Does he know we are going tomorrow?" I asked with sudden alarm in my tone and afraid that he might tell me it was my job to tell him.

"Yes, he knows we are going tomorrow but doesn't know where. We told him we were going to Alaska to see Tanya's family for a week. You have to worry about nothing love; we already have settled that issue." He said calmly. "Don't talk to him about it though, he'll be upset, at least that bit is for sure." He came to me with my favourite crooked smile and held me by my waist and I held a hand out to his cheek.

He had on a pair of black jeans with a plain dark blue t-shirt. It was a simple outfit but he looked absolutely stunning in it. I turned around and kissed him, interlacing my fingers in his hair as he responded eagerly, but we both knew this was no time for us to lose, we had to pack things up for tomorrow and Renesmee would be waking up soon. He gently pulled away and I reluctantly let him go.

This morning, Alice had chosen cgi/set?id=54699580 for me a pair of elegantly tinted dark-blue jeans and an olive-green sleeveless shirt with a turtle-neck and white high heels. I liked what she had chosen but I would've preferred a pair of normal blue jeans, a t-shirt and sneakers for a normal day but then again, I didn't have any problems with balance anymore plus, I was a Cullen now and that was the perfect excuse for Alice to make me wear whatever she wanted, just like her doll. When Nessie woke up, I changed her into a grey skirt, a long sleeved shirt and a nice headband I found in her room.

The three of us ran to the big white house that we would be leaving in a matter of days –or hours. When we were close enough, I heard everyone was moving; Rosalie was upstairs in her bathroom placing some things inside a bag, Emmett was in the garage moving cases into a car. I heard Esme upstairs moving couches and putting sheets on top of furniture, Alice was swearing under her breath about how stupid zippers were and was jumping on top of a suitcase because it was impossible to close it while Jasper was helping her and at the same time, sending soothing vibes, trying to calm her.

"Where's Carlisle?" I asked Edward before we could see the house.

"At the Hospital"

"Why? It's our last day here"

"Precisely, it is also _his_ last day at the hospital; people are going to throw him a 'surprise' party"

"I don't really think that's going to work" I said. I tried to imagine someone trying to surprise the Cullen's and how unsuccessful they were going to be - it was practically impossible with all the advantages a vampire had such as super hearing and speed, not considering the talents like mind hearing and seeing the future that would certainly help if you were trying to decipher what was going on. I would expect all the nurses to be heartbroken and depressed because of his departure and that they would take advantage of this one last time in their last attempts to flirt with him.

We were now walking at a human pace. Edward looked at my face and saw the hint of humour on my face and said "Yeah, he's not all too willing to go." I chuckled with Edward at how Carlisle would be dealing with his party when we reached the front porch and we stepped on the steps and I squeezed his hand. This was going to be the last day in this house and as long as anyone wanted to stay, it was not going to be possible - Carlisle was pretending to be thirty two years old now – it was almost ten years more than he really was. Technically. This house held so many important memories in my life that it felt as though I was leaving a tiny piece of me here, with Forks, with my friends, my dad, ...I found myself with last night's thoughts again and shoved them to a corner inside my mind, though they had already brought a big lump in my throat.

Edward kissed my hand then, giving me a reassuring smile, I nodded. We entered the house and the first thing I saw was a strained Jacob pacing in a frenzied rhythm in the front room. As soon as he saw us – or Renesmee I may say – his eyes lit up and came running towards us – or Renesmee.

Many things happened in half a second; Jacob came running towards us, ready to ask for Renesmee though I took a step back, taking Renesmee with me in my arms and Edward placed himself in front of me, blocking his way.

"What are you doing?! I haven't seen her for almost a week and you guys are going tomorrow for another one!"  
"I'm sorry Jacob" said Edward coldly in a monotone voice, not sounding sorry at all.

"I'm sorry Jake, I understand that you can't be away from her but we think it is for the best. I really understand, believe me, I do. But we are the parents and we decide what is best for her."

With this, Jacob was left speechless. He stared at her with a heart breaking longing that was almost painful and I could do nothing about it.

We had already decided that Jacob wouldn't come with us. He would only be an additional charge on us and it would definitely _not_ help with our roles on being inconspicuous and staying unnoticed. It was that and the fact that he would want something more when Nessie grew up and although her growth spurt was slowing, she still grew at an incredibly fast rate and would be a fully grown adult in five or six years, so we had already started the separation process without them knowing and as long as Nessie thought of Jacob as his friend, she would overcome it over time.

Renesmee looked back at Jake but after a while, she placed a hand in my cheek, showing me the confrontation that had happened minute before and wondering why, yet, the main thought was Jacob's face and two feelings, awkwardness and embarrassment, showing me she didn't like him to look at her like that.

"I think it's better for you to go home now Jacob. We still have a lot of planning to do and Renesmee needs to eat breakfast, pack up her things, hunt and spend time as a _family" _he empathised the last word making sure he was no longer welcomed nor showing he was part of the family.

It was kind of ridiculous because after all we had gone through, he was more or less family and the fact that he practically lived here; he slept, he ate and he stayed here almost every day and he had imprinted on my baby, made him even more.

Jacob seemed like he was in pain; like we had cut him to pieces, like we had teared him to shreds. Apparently he had believed the part where he didn't belong to the family and that had hurt him, deeply. Then it reminded me of a fuzzy human memory, a long time ago, buried in the darkest corners of my mind; the time when Edward had left me, believing the same cruel lie. All of a sudden I felt empathy for Jake, he was now in the same position where I had been just about three years ago. However, I could not do the least thing to help him and in addition to the smouldering guilt, the big fat lump in my throat returned and my eyes ached with tears that would never appear.

"I know what's best for me, and it is to be with her" he said, his voice cracking and tearful eyes.

"Jacob we need you to leave," he said it with a warmer voice, "but we're very busy now or if you prefer, you may stay but then you will need to be outside the house." Edward spat out, annoyed, thinking this change of attitude was due to his thoughts.

By this time, Emmet was behind Jacob and Jasper was behind Edward, a hand placed on his shoulder, sending calming vibes to all of us.

I knew this was my time to intervene because if I didn't, this would turn out ugly. And I knew the consequences of it.

"Jake," I said and he looked at me. I struggled so that my voice would sound even. "There's no need for you to get so worked up, we are coming back in a week, remember?"

He stared at me like there was something underneath it all, and for a moment I thought he knew I was lying but then he said "You're right. I'm sorry, you would never betray me that way. You would never leave me. Would you?" he said half-heartedly. He emphasized the word 'you', and something inside me believed that he hadn't really believed the story but rather wanted to, though he did know something was up with us. His only hope being my guilt, leaving me conscious that it was me he would blame.

I stopped looking at him and instead I hugged Renesmee and buried my head in her neck.

"I'll leave, but may I say goodbye to her? Please?"

"Yes but hurry up dog, there's no time for being sentimental." I couldn't understand why he was being so rude. His thoughts must have been very annoying, he wasn't this impolite unless he was in a difficult position or the thoughts were offensive.

He nodded and came up to meet me just after Emmett and Jasper went back to what they were doing before. Jake took Renesmee in his arms and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"I'm gonna miss you Nessie. Please take care of you and come back soon, alright?" he said almost crying.

"I will miss you too Jake." I didn't know if he registered the part where she purposely missed the part when she didn't say she would come back. I wondered momentarily just how much she knew of the move.

Then Jacob looked at me and started walking in my direction. He hugged me in a bear-like hug and told me goodbye. I, knowing it would be the last time I saw him, hugged him back with maybe more force than necessarily, his hot body feeling like fire against my skin and his scent making me naturally recoil though I easily ignored it and whispered "Bye Jake. I love you"

"Me too Bells. Me too."

Even Edward shook his hand, said goodbye to each and other asked for him to send goodbye to Seth on our part.

After that Jake went for the door, turned around, took one last glance at us and went away.


End file.
